The End is Near
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Delilah Ford had a nice life before the world had entered the apocalypse, now she had nothing. All she had were a set of skills that could help cure the epidemic. She wasn't a fighter though but she had survived for a while in this new world. She was driven by the urge to find her brother and reuniting. That's how she ends up with a small group of survivors in a suburban home.


I had been running since the whole world had gone to shit. I barely slept and always seemed to be on the run. I had been working in Washington D.C. when everything had happened. I was a scientist, an epidemiologist to be exact. I was perhaps one of the best people to have around during this whole outbreak, but I hadn't been able to study much before the city went to shit. I had been forced to flee with my boyfriend who had worked with me. He was simply a pathologist; I had lost him long ago though. I was all alone now, and the only reason I was still alive was probably because of my brother. He was a Sergeant in the Army and he had taught me that you do anything to survive, and I had taken that to heart. I couldn't let him down; I was still searching for him, a year and a half later. Somehow I was still alive and I hadn't given up hope that I would find my brother, it was all that drove me. I wasn't the best at protecting myself though so I had a few close calls, especially when I lacked food and proper sleep. My body tended to shut down slowly because of it, and in those times, I had no control over what happened. It was how I ended up here in this abandoned house. My body was crashing and if I didn't sleep immediately, then I would black out when I was out on the road and then I knew I would be dead. I found a few pieces of food and I walked upstairs to a room to sleep. I barricaded the door and fell to the bed, and my body was unconscious instantly.

I could vaguely hear voices in my state. Both male and they seemed afraid. "What do we do with her dad?" The other voice said, "Leave her be. We don't know if she is dangerous." I wanted desperately to voice that I wasn't but I couldn't, my body wouldn't let me. I had run it ragged and now it refused to listen. I felt one of them shake me violently but I still couldn't wake, my body demanded I rest. I heard the younger one say, "She isn't dead. She is breathing. Maybe she is just really tired."

It was hours later when I woke and it was dark outside. I decided to try to find the two I had heard, I was tired of being alone. I walked down the stairs and saw the kid sitting beside his dad who was passed out on the couch. I spoke to him, "Hey kid."

He jumped up afraid as he pointed his gun at me, "Don't come any closer."

I put my hands up in defense, "Whoa kid, be careful. I'm not dangerous."

He said, "I don't know that."

I was legitimately scared that this kid would shoot me, "Listen kid, my name is Delilah Ford. I'm an epidemiologist. I didn't mean to scare you; I've been on my own for a very long time. I just want someone who I can stay with; it isn't safe for a woman alone now."

The kid eyed me, "Epidemiologist, that means you study epidemics right? Like diseases?"

I nodded to him and he asked, "Do you know what caused this?"

I said, "I was working on it when the lab we were in was overrun. My boyfriend got me to safety but he didn't make it. It is hard to find a cure when everyone has been exposed and has the virus. I need someone who hasn't been exposed because then I can pinpoint where the virus is centralized at and go from there."

The kid lowered his gun and said, "My dad won't wake up."

I walked over towards his dad slowly and leaned down to listen to his breathing, "Well he is still breathing. He is probably just exhausted like I was. He will wake when his body is ready to. Don't worry."

I stood back up and backed away to go towards the kitchen and the kid followed me. I asked, "Can I have some food? I am literally starving."

He nodded as he handed me the cereal box and I poured some into a bowl and then sat down at the table, "So what's your story?"

The kid still seemed skeptical, "I'm Carl. My dad is Rick, he was a Sheriff. We were up at a prison, but this guy came in and destroyed everything."

I felt bad as I heard his story, "I'm sorry kid, that sucks. So you lost people didn't you?"

Carl nodded and was quiet for a moment as I ate the cereal then he spoke, "My mom died giving birth. And we lost my baby sister at the prison."

I gasped as I heard that, "A new baby?" I couldn't help it as my hand landed on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

He shrugged my hand off and he said, "I've dealt with it."

I decided to share my own pain with him, "I was working in Washington D.C. when this all happened. Like I said before, my boyfriend, who was a fellow scientist, got me out of there without me getting bit. He kept telling me that I was the only hope for humanity, he was exaggerating of course, but it made me feel better. I headed down this way to find my brother. I knew if anyone could survive it was him, but it's a year and a half later and I still haven't found him. I haven't given up hope though."

Carl seemed to perk up a bit at hearing her story as well. I finished my food and said, "I guess I'm going to go up and get some more rest. You should too. When you both get up in the morning, just come up and wake me. Night kid."

I walked up the stairs and collapsed onto the bed.


End file.
